Watching You
by bellaxswanxcullen
Summary: A one-shot about a love that was'nt meant to be. From an anonymous POV, he loves a girl that a werewolf imprinted on. No specific timeline.


Watching You

Play list-

Butterfly Cry-Kerli

You Belong With Me-Taylor Swift

Low- Kelly Clarkson

Almost Lover- A Fine Frenzy

I look threw the pictures of her and I. We are always happy and smiling. I should be the one she is with. Not him. He's not the right one for her. I look at her in a picture. I think were along the ages of eight or nine. I had my arm wrapped around her. I don't think she ever loved me or even had a small crush on me. She liked me as a friend, I'm positive. Even a best friend.

But she didn't want me as a lover. She wanted him.

I wonder if he's there when there's a bug around. She hates bugs. I wonder if he kills them or gets them away.

I wonder if she's still afraid of bugs now that she has such a huge person protecting her. Maybe that's why she doesn't love me. She's five foot six- which is a little tall and I'm around five foot seven while her current boy friend is a giant who looks around seven feet high. Maybe she likes tall guys. Or guys taller than her by an inch.

She still calls me. She doesn't believe in giving her friends up for her boyfriend. She has given up a lot of things though. We don't have "friend dates". That was what we called them when we went out alone. We weren't "dating" but we went to movies, dinner, and just hung out.

I hope she knows I'll still be here when he dumps her for the next girl who comes along.

That's what he'll do. He doesn't care about her. Well, not truly.

I see them at the beach sometimes. They usually don't see me. Sometimes it will be just them. Sometimes they're with one of his friends, all of whom are equally as tall. Sometimes the friend is accompanied by a girl, sometimes he's alone. I wonder if she even likes his friends, she seems to but she's good at covering emotions. Sometimes his friend and he will toss a football back and forth. A few times she's already in his arms, once in a while he'll beckon her there.

In most cases he'll wrap an arm around her shoulders. She hugs herself to him. He's so big you can barely tell she's there if you aren't looking for her. On rare occasions she'll catch sight of me and call me over with a smile on her face.

I reluctantly join. It's obvious he doesn't want me there. He shakes with fury and his grip tightens. She doesn't take notice, or she doesn't care.

If me coming over makes him mad I wonder if he's abusive and that's why she doesn't notice.

I don't think so. She wouldn't put up with it. She's too smart for that shit. She never has any bruises either. Plus, I'veseen him get concerned about a minor scrape. Maybe she likes the fact he's over protective.

In my dreams I imagine her. Her with me. Her dumping him. Her loving me. Her hating him.

In my nightmares it's the exact opposite. I see her kissing him. In the worst, him raping her.

I hate those nights I dream of those things. The nightmares, because it hurts me to see her hurt and loving him. He could stab her and with her last breaths she'd say "I'm sorry for staining your shirt with blood." In my dreams because I know I'll have even more of a sense of loss waking up. I know that I will never see her loving me.

Does she even know that I love her? Do I show it? Can she hear it?

I doubt it.

Does she look threw old photos of us and smile? Does she frown because we are no longer that close? Or does she leave them in the box on the nightstand, where all her precious memories are kept? Or are they in storage in the attic.

I don't know.

One time I remember being in her room. I was studying, she was looking for a dress to wear on a date with him. He was taking her to some formal restaurant or something. She came out of her walk in closet with a midnight blue dress on. It was sleeveless. It came up in a bundle in the front getting longer in the back. It showed off her perfect legs and bust. She had on silver high heeled shoes, giving her height. She had left her hair down. She had on the silver locket he had given her, that she would go anywhere without. Silver bands clung to her wrists. I wished I was the bracelet. She had silver earrings.

She bit her bottom lip and it looked sexy. "What do you think?" She asked me doing a 360-turn looking at herself in the mirror. "Do you think it's too revealing?"

"Not at all." I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked insecurely.

"Positive."

"You know that's due tomorrow."

"I have a day to complete it."

The doorbell rang. She perked up like a school girl. "That's him." She gasped.

I followed her, waiting at the top of the steps. I watched them.

He gasped when she opened the door. She blushed.

"You look gorgeous." He told her taking her into his arms. She smiled. He bent down to kiss her.

"I love you." He said.

"I know." She replied a slight smirk on her face.

He began tickling her all over. She laughed loudly.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I-I- love you too." She gasped.

"That's what I thought." He said kissing her nose.

He had just tortured her to get her to say what he wanted. But I'm pretty sure she found it fun. That was the most heart breaking thing.

No, it wasn't. The most heart breaking thing was watching her fall blindly. Knowing, that she would be the last to discover she fell. Because he's not her forever love.

I don't think he cares for her deeply.

I think I should tell her all of this.

But I know in the end, I'll be too afraid and she wouldn't understand.

Still, I'm at the bottom of the cliff to catch her just before it's too late.

**A/N: This is something that just popped into my head. It was originally about Kim, him and someone who loved Kim but it could be about anyone. That's why it doesn't use names or descriptions. I know... it's really short. Sorry!**


End file.
